Fate Is Twisted And So Am I
by Jewel of the Dark
Summary: I'm the protagonist and he's the antagonist, we're opposites, supposed to hate each other, but it's just not fair, say what you want, 'All's fair in Love and War', but it's still not fair. Fate sure is twisted, but so am I.


**Hello~ I'm doubting anyone would read this, but here I go!**

**Warning! Things you should know before reading! There will be:**

**Slight Kukamu.**

**A perverted Kukai.**

**Short breakup between Kutau, it's only temporary. I need _someone_ to make Ikuto jealous.**

**A lot of killing.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! On with the story!**

**~Jewel of the Dark~**

"Sky Jack, is the target in sight?" I quietly asked to my accomplice through the ear piece. The moon graces me in it's dim light as it appears brightly in the night sky. The building I stood upon gives me a clear view of the city, but a little too far to see people that blend in the surroundings.

"She's in sight. Just wait a little longer. She's almost there, Amulet." He replied back.

I glanced at my watch. 11:40. He's been tracking the target for over ten minutes. I snickered as I thought about how unlikely he had been paying attention. He might just be staring at some ramen shop nearby.

"Are you sure? Or are you staring at another ramen shop?"

"I-i wasn't staring at a ramen shop this time!"

"... Really?"

"Yes! Well... No."

"Just as I thought."

"I can hear you!"

"Keep your voice down and pay attention to the target."

"You started it!" He said, half shouting, half whispering. He's letting his guard down quite easily, the target must be an easy one.

"I just merely asked you a question."

"Don't get all smart ass on me. That's my job."

"Since when?"

"Just shut up and wait for the target."

I did as I was told and waited for the target. I winced as I thought about the job I had. This shouldn't even be considered a job. More of community service. Our job is to assassinate people that are corrupting the main capital of Japan, Tokyo. You see, not everything is rays and sunshine and not everyone are good citizens and not all political figures have good intentions. That's where we come in. We assassinate under requests, with equivalent pay, of course, but, to gain our services, there has to be proof that they really did the complained crime. Gosh, I sound like a lawyer. To make the story short, we're just spies that have been gathered by an infamous group, Vortex. To the outside world, Vortex is a powerful company while in reality, it's an organization of spies.

I have been recruited by this company eleven years ago when my parents died in a car crash. Me and my sister, Ami, luckily survived. The owner of the company, Tsukiyomi Aruto, adopted me and a few other kids and trained us. Of course, unbeknownst to Ami. She thinks that Aruto-sama is our biological father and I'm not often home because of my so-called part-time job. Naive little mind, and I'd like it to stay that way.

"Amulet, the target is now just below you."

"Roger that. Please inform Aruto-sama."

I adjusted my mask and readied my dagger. I flipped my light pink hair as it is swayed by the night breeze. I jumped from the five story building, landing as agile and quiet as a cat, I took a step forward, alerting her of my presence. This is no mistake, when I kill, I want my victim to know that hell is coming and there's no way out of it.

"T-tadase-kun? I-is that you?" My victim asked quietly. Oh dear, what a stupid little girl. Did she really think some princely boy would ask her to run away with her? And to meet him in a secluded area, no less? And at this hour? Love-struck fool. That only happens in fairy tales, and we all know that it's far from reality.

"Did you really think that some boy would be here for the likes of you?" I said in a voice with void of emotion that's meant to scare.

"Who are you?! Show yourself in the name of-!" Before she could finish her sentence, a dagger went straight through her heart and she limped, her body making a bloody mess and her eyes losing their color, her skin color, pale. Without a doubt, she was dead.

"Have a nice trip to hell, Yamabuki Saaya."

I removed all evidence of assassination and made it seem like a suicide. The hit to the heart? Still there in addition to more bruises I did to make it seem like suicide. The dagger? Took and cleaned it. Security cameras? There aren't any. I also added scars to the wrist. And I placed a rope next to her, using gloves, so there is no trace of me doing anything. They could assume anything with that. It looks like she attempted to hang herself but settled with a knife, straight to the heart.

I placed a knife in her hand and put some of her blood on it and that's it. To any normal person, it was suicide. To a trained spy like me, it was murder.

"Sky Jack, the assassination has been carried and all evidence removed."

"Roger. And with five minutes to spare too. Get out of there now before it's midnight."

"Yes, yes, Onee-chan." I teased.

"Shut up and move."

I climbed up a building, using walls and such and jumped building to building and saw Sky Jack, AKA, Kukai, in front of an abandoned building.

"Hey! You took so long to get here! You really are out of shape." He teased and I saw he had a backpack on his shoulder. Probably our clothes.

"Says the guy that's constantly eating Ramen." I countered.

"Shut up and change." He said as he handed me the backpack and I changed.

I looked at the clothes Kukai picked out for me.

A black halter top. Would've been better if he chose something less revealing, especially now that it's night.

A white jacket with a hood. Now that's better. But it's a little too large for my size. It's size is like from the men's section.

A short, when I say short I mean _really_ short, red skirt. NOW THAT'S JUST CROSSING THE LINE!

"SOUMA KUKAI! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" I shouted and pointed to the skirt.

"Like it, Amu-chi?" He said, smirking. Amu-chi..? Shit. I guess it's payback time.

"Care to explain why this skirt is almost as short as my underwear?" I asked, still seething with rage.

"You're lucky I even got you a skirt at all." Why that little pervert!

"Tch. At least there's a jacket that would cover me up." There goes the famous 'Cool n' Spicy' character.

"What jacket?" He asked, bewildered.

"The white one."

"Who said that was for you? That jacket's mine." My jaw dropped. He can't be serious! He expects me to dress like a slut?! Well, it's only the upper part that's revealing since, thankfully, I wore black tights and white boots.

"I'm borrowing it!"

"No, you're not." He said while snatching the jacket and slinging it over his shoulder.

I scowled in his direction and he smirked. I changed in a room and tried my best to not look flustered wearing this, which failed.

"Aww... You wore tights and boots, now that just ruins it." He whined while pouting.

"Shut up, you perv." I said, still scowling.

"But... That top reveals a lot. I made a good choice." He said while slinging his arm around my exposed shoulders and he winked.

"I just had about enough of your pervertedness, wait 'till Utau hears about this!" I knew his girlfriend would do the trick on him.

He frowned and removed his arm from my shoulder. Strange. He shouldn't have frowned, if anything he would've just pouted.

"Did something happen between you and Utau?"

He winced slightly and sighed.

"Somewhat..."

"If you don't mind, care to share what happened?" Hey, we might tease each other but I still have concern for this idiot.

"It's nothing really... We just had a misunderstanding."

"Well, I don't think it's just a 'misunderstanding'. What really happened?" I asked. As spies we had to be skeptical at a lot of things, natural instinct.

"Hinamori, it's mine and Utau's fight, not yours. But thanks for caring." He said and took the backpack from me and went inside the room where I changed.

I sighed. He might be cheerful but he has a handful of problems too, and the thing that annoys me is, he always keeps to himself, which makes him hard to help. He only ever opened up to Utau.

I sighed again. Why do I feel a pang in my chest whenever I think of him and Utau? Why do I feel butterflies in my stomach when I'm around him? Why do I blush like a fool whenever we make physical contact? Just why? I know the answer but I dread it. It feels like I'm betraying Utau. Hopefully, it's just puppy love. But... I know I'm not quite in love with him yet, it's more of a crush, nothing more. I think.

"Hey. Stop daydreaming. We have to go home. Ami might still be up waiting for you." Kukai said as he shook me out of my train of thought. He must've finished changing

I nodded and stepped out of the building. We walked until we reached a more populated part of Tokyo. Some guys looked at me up and down but there gaze lingered to my chest and they whistled. Stupid Kukai. Making me wear this revealing outfit.

"Hey, look at that hottie." A guy whispered to who I assume is his friend.

"Pretty hot. But there's a guy with her."

"They don't look that close. They might be just friends or siblings."

Stupid. I could hear them. And I'm pretty sure Kukai heard them too, as he narrowed his eyes at them.

"You know what? I'll lend you the jacket." He whispered as he removed the jacket and placed it around my shoulders and he put his arm around me. Again.

"Aww man. That's her boyfriend. What a waste, she was pretty hot too." The guy whispered to his friend again and his friend nodded in agreement.

They scurried off to some other place. What were they even doing at this hour? I shuddered at the thought.

"Kukai?"

"Hmm?"

"You can let go of me now."

"But I don't want to yet." He whined while pulling me closer to him.

"Once a perv, always a perv."

We continued to walk to a more quiet area. There stood a four story mansion with gigantic silver gates. Home.

We rang the doorbell and surprisingly, Nagi came and opened the gates.

"Nagi? You and Rima are home already? Since when?" I continued to shoot more questions at him.

"Well, yeah... We just got home yesterday when you went to meet with the client."

"Oh. How was the job?" He knew what I meant when I said job. He should, he's the smartest out of all of us.

"It was alright. I got to play my cards this time and surprisingly it was very easy even with hurdles in the way. How did yours go?" He said hiding his words. Play his cards? He got to do the killing. Hurdles? Guards. We were trained to be careful of our every word. One mistake, and we're busted.

"It was also very easy. Couldn't handle a hit." I said.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the one who got to play the cards. Again."

"Yep. Because someone says he likes to do field work better than playing cards, but we all know he just wants to see some food stands."

"Geez, you make me sound like a glutton."

"You are." Me and Nagi said in unison.

"And I thought Mashiro was mean."

"I am." A petite blonde said, appearing behind Nagi.

"So, Kukai, what did you write in the letter?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Hmm... Well, I wrote, Dear Saaya, meet me near an abandoned building and come alone. Want to ditch school with me? This is your chance. From, your prince."

"That is one of the most corniest letters you ever wrote."

"Hey! At least she believed it!"

"Well, she is stupid."

"And I am?"

"Yes."

"So, you coming in or not?" Nagi asked as he was going inside with Rima tailing him.

I quickly followed, and so did Kukai. When we went inside I immediately ran to the couch and laid down.

"So... Where are the others?" I asked.

"Well, Yaya's sleeping. Kairi's on his computer. We all know that Utau has to stay with Easter. And that's about it."

"Still no news from Nadeshiko?" I asked Nagi. Nagi stiffened and so did Kukai, Rima was void of emotion since she knew that I knew about Nagi being actually Nade. It's fun to mess with them.

"Nope." He said, regaining his composure.

"I'm home, kids!" A deep voice shouted. A man, with midnight blue hair with matching eyes, stood in front of the door.

"Aruto-sama!" I shouted in surprise.

"Amu-chan! I told you to call me Papa or Dad!" He said while pouting. This man is the owner and leader of Vortex. This man is our adoptive father and the biological father of Utau. This man is the genius behind it all. Wouldn't have been obvious at first glance.

"Papa!" A cute little voice shouted. A girl, about eleven, ran down the flight of stairs and hugged Aruto-sama.

"Ami-chan!" He shouted while kneeling and hugging my little sister. Cheerful little thing.

I'm glad that she grew up to have a mother and father figure. Because of that, she had a complete childhood. I'd like her to have a normal life as much as possible. You see, when we had the car crash, I was five and Ami was only three momths old. It was a miracle that she survived. That's when Aruto-sama, I mean, Papa, adopted us, we made her think that he was our biological father. It may seem wrong but it's the best thing to do because I don't think she would be able to grasp the concept of our deceased parents well. To her, the other kids are her siblings. To her, we're all Tsukiyomi's.

"Amu-neesan! Kukai-niisan! You're home!" She shouted and practically glomped me from the couch.

"Oi, Ami. Don't suffocate Amu-neesan! She's very tired from work." Kukai said while trying to pry Ami off me.

"Okay. Ami's going to bed now. Mama is sleeping and so is Yaya-neesan. Kairi-niisan is still on the computer." She said as she let go of her grasp on me and went to her room.

"Geez. That kid is still doing work? He's gotta learn to live his life to the fullest." Papa said.

"It's Kairi we're talking about. Kairi. We all know he's a workaholic." Kukai said while grabbing some water from the fridge.

"True. So, when is the next mission?" Nagi asked Dad. I really don't know what to call him anymore.

"Tomorrow morning." He replied.

Kukai spit out the water he was drinking and coincidentally, beside him was Rima, so she got soaked with water and Kukai's saliva.

"Kukai... You'd better run." Rima threatened as she glared daggers at Kukai with a murderous aura.

"Rima-chan! You can kill him later. Kukai! Go get Kairi and wake up Yaya." Papa ordered.

"W-what?! But waking up Yaya from her sleep is like making a death wish!"

"Well, you're the oldest out of us here." I countered.

We pushed Kukai up the stairs, he struggled but his efforts were worthless.

"Good luck!" We all shouted to him and he just scowled and dragged his feet up the stairs and in the demon's cave.

Soon there was an ear splitting scream and an injured Kukai, with a furious Yaya hugging a stuffed bunny.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Someone with dark green hair and glasses asked from the only room with the light's on.

"Kairi! Come down here for a minute!" Papa ordered.

"Yes, Aruto-sama." He replied.

"Geez, what's with all of you and calling me Aruto-sama?! Papa is just fine!" He dramatically said while we all sweatdropped.

"So, what's the reason we're all gathered here?" I asked.

"Ahh... Well... You see, there have been reports of theft in Seiyo, apparently there was a criminal there that no one has ever caught. They didn't even know what he looked like. He could be anyone, so I'd like all of you to investigate and catch that criminal. There also has been a report of him robbing a bank, and taking down a military airplane, but the thing is, no one got injured. But there were stolen things, like medicine, food and water supplies and money."

"So, basically, you want us to catch a legendary criminal, no leads, no evidence, no nothing?" Rima summed.

"Rima-chan! You make it sound so impossible!" Papa whined.

"But we just got back from our mission!" Kukai complained.

"That is an order, Souma Kukai!" Papa shouted. He... Was serious.

"Fine." Kukai agreed.

"Oh, and I am enrolling all of you to Seiyo High. You all need to catch up on your studies."

We all groaned in disapproval but we all know there's no backing out now.

"You all leave tomorrow morning, so get packing. I'm going to rent all of you a pent house so don't worry about a place to stay. I'm going to give Kairi the money for your needs. Good luck, and Rima, you may resume on killing Kukai." And then he went to his room.

Well, isn't this just dandy?

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Don't worry Amuto fans! This is still Amuto! He will come in next chapter. I think.<strong>

**Favorite, Follow and Review!**


End file.
